Unseen Veracity
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: Cloud Strife joined SOLDIER for the sake of his younger twin sister and childhood friend. Unfortunately, an unknown event happened to him which caused for his sister to join SOLDIER to uncover the truth. There was one problem though… Girls are not accepted in SOLDIER. Main: FemCloud as Cloud's twin Pairings: Unknown as for the moment
1. Chapter 1: Boy or Girl?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII…**

**Summary:** Cloud Strife joined SOLDIER for the sake of his younger twin sister and childhood friend. Unfortunately, an unknown event happened to him which caused for his sister to join SOLDIER to uncover the truth. There was one problem though… Girls are not accepted in SOLDIER.

* * *

**Unseen Veracity**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Boy or Girl?**

In a small town called Nibelheim, there lived the Strife Family who was shunned by the villagers due to their appearance. The Strife family was composed of three people the mother and her two children who were twins. The boy was the older one who goes by the name Cloud Strife. He was the only boy in the family and loved his mom and sister a lot. In a young age, he's already responsible enough to take care of his family. He kept on protecting his sister who rarely speaks and has a weak body. The kids in the town kept on bullying them especially his sister. There was one time where Cloud found his sister being surrounded by a lot of kids. They were throwing stones at her. They kept on calling her witch and monster which caused for Cloud's Sister to cry. Cloud ran towards his sister to help her. He swore that he was going to kill those kids.

"Stay away from my sister!" Cloud screamed at the top of his lungs angrily.

One of the kids turned around only to meet Cloud's fist. The kid stumbled back and Cloud stood protectively in front of his sister. The other kids gathered around the kid whom Cloud punched.

"Your sister is a witch! My father told me so!" One of the kids told Cloud angrily while helping his friend to his feet.

"No! She's not! Just only because she has a different appearance to all of you, that doesn't mean that, she's a witch!" Cloud countered back.

"Yes! She is! Her appearance attracts everyone in the town like a succubus! It's not just her! You and your mother… Your entire family are like monsters!" Another kid shouted and threw more insults to Cloud and his family.

Cloud could accept if he was insulted and hurt but if his sister and mother was involved, that's another story.

"Why you…!" Cloud charged towards the kid who called his family a monster.

"Brother! Please stop!" Cloud's sister tried to grab the back of his shirt.

A fighting brawl between the kids happened. The kid who was two times larger than Cloud pinned him to the ground. As a result, Cloud used his knee to hit the bigger kid and free himself. Their fight stopped when the mayor's daughter namely Tifa Lockhart appeared to the scene and stopped the fight. The kids left leaving Cloud, who was completely filled with bruise, kneeling on the ground. Cloud panted as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Tifa asked Cloud as she helped him to his feet.

Tifa Lockhart was the only kid in Nibelheim who was nice enough to make friends with Cloud and his twin. Apparently, it was only the Lockhart Family who was nice to them. Even if her father was the mayor, she can't stop the citizens from hurting the Strife Family, not even her father can stop the citizens.

Cloud swatted Tifa's hand and walked towards his sister who was crying non-stop. Tifa sighed and watched the two interact.

"Hey… It's alright… They are already gone so don't cry, sis. I'll be here… I promise that I'm going to protect you." Cloud said to his sister as he patted her head.

His sister raised her teary face at Cloud and smiled. During that time, Cloud swore that he will get stronger to protect his sister who was the most important person to him. After that event, his sister collapsed in his arms due to a high fever. Cloud panicked as his sister's breathing was uneven.

It was a good thing that Tifa was there to help him. They went to Cloud's house and placed his twin on the bed. Mrs. Strife, Cloud's mother, was completely worried at her children's state. She left the house to call a doctor which left Cloud and Tifa inside the room of Cloud's sister.

Cloud took a stool and sat beside the bed. Tifa dipped the small towel in a basin that was filled with cold water. She dried off the excess water on the towel and placed it on top of the forehead of Cloud's sister.

"Don't worry, Cloud… I'm sure she will recover. She always does…" Tifa said to Cloud gently and full of affection. She was afraid that Cloud might break if she said the wrong words.

Cloud looked at Tifa and smiled. His smile made the said girl blush. "Thank you, Tifa… And… I'm sorry about swatting your hand before. I was just…"

Tifa shook her head. "Don't worry, Cloud. It's alright. I understand why you did that… You can be overprotective when it comes to her."

Cloud remained quiet at that remark. Tifa took a first aid kit and approached Cloud. She opened it and began treating Cloud's wound. The two remained quiet, enjoying the company with each other. The silence broke when Cloud began to speak.

"Tifa… I'm going to join SOLDIER. I'll become stronger so that no one could hurt the people that I love…" Cloud announced with a look of determination on his face.

Tifa paused for a moment then she smiled at him. She looked at Cloud's eyes directly. She didn't like it when he said that to her. She wanted him to stay in Nibelhein forever together with her but she knew that, that would be impossible. Stopping him on his decision was completely impossible.

"Alright… I won't stop you but promise me that if I get in danger, you will come and save me. You'll become my hero." Tifa said while cupping his face in her palms.

Cloud nodded and promised. "Yeah… I promise…"

The two remained quiet again. Tifa resumed in treating Cloud's wounds and bruises. The two didn't notice the other twin waking up. She looked at her brother and Tifa's interactions and went back to sleep. She didn't want her brother to leave them someday but she knew that if Cloud finally decided on one thing, stopping or changing his mind would be impossible.

* * *

Time quickly passed by. Cloud finally reached the age of 16 and decided to leave Nibelheim to join SOLDIER. He grew up quite a man and no one tried to bully him but there were still some people who kept on bullying his sister in the shadows. His sister grew up quite a lady even though she doesn't have that breathtaking body like the typical girl has. It was a good thing that her health improved compared to when she was younger. Her hair reached mid back and quite tamed unlike her brother who got a messy spike. The twins looked and sound so much alike that the only difference between the two was their gender.

"Mom… Sis… Tifa… Mr. Lockhart… I have to go now. I promise that I'll keep contact with all of you." Cloud told everyone. All of his belongings were already with him.

Mrs. Strife didn't want her son to leave. It took half a year for Cloud to convince his mom to let him go. Mrs. Strife's decision, on not to let him go, shattered when her daughter convinced her to let Cloud go to Midgar so that he could join SOLDIER.

A small whisper of "Take Care" was heard from Cloud's sister. She has a sad look on her face which made Cloud pat her head.

"Don't worry; it's going to be alright, sis… I'll try to visit here whenever I can." Cloud assured his sister.

Mr. Lockhart promised Cloud that he will protect his mother and sister from the town's citizens. Tifa promised him as well that she will watch over his sister while he was gone. With that, Cloud finally left Nibelheim and went to Midgar to become a SOLDIER. He will show those people who hurt his family on how strong he really is. He will prove to them on how wrong they are.

* * *

Two years have passed and Cloud never returned in Nibelheim. On the first year, it was quite alright because he kept on sending letters to them but on the second year, that was where all their worry came. Not even a single letter came from Cloud which made Mrs. Strife worried. His sister finally decided to go to Midgar in search of her brother. If it keeps on, their mother will surely die because of worry. The first person that she informed with this decision was Tifa.

"Are you sure about that? What about your mom and your body?" Tifa asked her childhood friend who was Cloud's twin sister as well.

"That is why I'm leaving mom in your care, Tifa… and about my body… I'm no longer as weak as before. I've already overcome my weak self. I didn't learn all those martial arts together with you for nothing." Cloud's twin sister answered Tifa.

Tifa crossed her arms and sighed. "Well, if you say so… but how are you going to tell this to your mother?"

"I'll leave a letter… That's all…"

"But I'm getting worried… It's not that you are mean or anything but with your attitude…" Tifa can't continue what she was about to say.

"I know… I rarely speak and hate to associate myself with others. In other words, I'm completely unsociable but it doesn't matter. I'll just find brother and ask him on why he didn't return for two years. He even stopped sending letters a year ago. Mom is getting worried… so do I…"

"I'm glad that you realized that but that doesn't mean it doesn't matter. Whether you like it or not, you will have to associate yourself with others. Besides, SOLDIERs do not accept women as their recruit."

Cloud's sister brought out a scissors from her pocket and gave it to Tifa. "Cut my hair then. Make it that it will only reach the middle part of my neck."

"Are you nuts? But you're…" Tifa's eyes widen on the order.

"So what if I'm a girl? I'll just change my hairstyle and clothing. That will solve the problem, right?"

"But…"

"I don't have your big breast so that's a blessing." Cloud's sister teased Tifa while her face was completely void of emotion.

Tifa blushed and took the scissors. She smacked the other's left shoulder gently. "Shut up!

An hour passed and Tifa finished cutting her friend's hair. When her friend turned around to look at her, she turned red like a tomato. Tifa was reminded of Cloud (her first love until now) minus the spikes. "Whaa…?"

Tifa's friend took a mirror and looked at her face. "Hm… Not bad, Tifa… You could ask your father to build you a parlor."

Tifa smacked the top of her friend's head. "Really! How could you tease me emotionlessly?"

Her friend began to change her clothes. From her blue dress, she was now wearing a white shirt with a black vest on, black pants, and black knee-high boots. She also wore a black glove that showed her fingertips. All in all from head to foot, she looked like a man but in reality, with her appearance and age, no one can tell her gender.

"You know what? If I didn't know you since we were still young, I would be doing my best trying to figure out your gender." Tifa commented while smirking.

"Thanks for the compliment…" Tifa's friend countered back. "Well, got to go now…"

"Wait, what about your mom?" Tifa asked again.

"I already left a letter in the house. Please kindly explain to her everything. I'm afraid that if I tell her about it, she won't let me go."

"It's understandable though… Anyway, promise me that you'll come back here safe and sound together with Cloud, okay?"

Cloud's sister nodded on the promise and left Tifa's house. She will find her brother no matter what it takes.

* * *

In the Shinra Headquarters, Midgar, an entrance examination for the cadets were being held. Before a certain man could enter the cadet program, they must pass the entrance examination first. Most of the SOLDIERs from First Class to Third Class would watch the examination because that was where they would know who will be worthy enough to get to SOLDIER but majority of them would just watch just to laugh at the newbies.

The only people who were nice enough to greet and welcome the examinees were Angeal and his student, Zack. If Angeal would just greet them, Zack would greet and befriend them.

The examinees will be gathered in a large room. Near the double doors, a reception, where Angeal and Lazard sat, stood to welcome the examinees. There were five men who were doing all the paperworks. As one man and another entered, Zack would greet and handshake with all of them. As a result, he gained a lot of friends. If he found someone cute, he'll give them a noogie or trapped them in an embrace called a headlock.

Inside the room's balcony which was located on the second floor, SOLDIERs ranging from all cadets began to fill the place. They can be distinguished on what class they belonged due to their uniforms. The Third Class SOLDIERs would point on the newbies, whisper something about them and laugh. The group of Second Class SOLDIERs was divided into two. There were some who would laugh at the rookies while there were some who would look out to those who have talents. Lastly, the First Class SOLDIERs were matured enough to not laugh at the rookies but look for those who have talents and potential.

Zack greeted every man who would become an examinee. As he greeted them, there was one whom he failed to greet properly. A blond boy or girl… Zack couldn't tell the gender, passed through him like he or she never noticed him. The person looked like a boy but at the same time like a girl. Zack dropped his jaw as he stared at the boy-slash-girl.

"Wha…? Just who…?" Zack stuttered while trying to overcome his shock.

Everyone in the room was as surprised as Zack became. They can't really tell the person's gender. Even Genesis who was busy reading his LOVELESS raised his head and looked at the boy or girl whom everyone was looking at.

"Hm? Sephiroth… Who is that? More importantly, is that a boy or girl?" Genesis asked while closing his book and leaned on the balcony.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and shrug. He was staring at the newbie who just entered with an unknown gender. For some unknown reason, he was kind of drawn at the person's sharp eyes. He couldn't tell what the boy-girl was thinking. "I don't know…"

Sephiroth and Genesis already knew that majority of the newbies came for Angeal, Genesis and most especially Sephiroth. They could finally deduce who was just fanboying around or serious enough but the newbie who just entered… they couldn't place where he-she belonged.

* * *

The person with an unknown gender approached the reception. Due to the person's sharp eyes and emotionless face, they didn't bother to entertain him-her. Seeing that it was rude to ignore the person, Angeal entertained him-her.

"I suppose you came here to take the exam, right?" Angeal asked using his authoritative tone.

"Obviously…" The person replied emotionlessly while staring at Angeal's eye directly.

A small smile began to appear on Angeal's face. The boy-girl was not intimidated by his rank or presence unlike the other examinees.

"What should I do in order to take the exam?" The boy-girl asked while placing his/her hand inside his/her pocket. He/She noticed that the man was staring at him/her.

Angeal cleared his throat and gave the boy slash girl a paper. "Just fill-up the necessary information in this paper."

The man-woman took the paper and filled-up the necessary information. While waiting for him/her to finish, Angeal began to ask him/her questions.

"How old are you?"

"18…"

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Angeal couldn't help but ask this question.

The person placed the pen on the table and shoved the paper in Angeal's hands which surprised everyone. "Why even bother asking me those questions when you told me to fill-up this paper?"

With that, the person left the reception without a care about the thing that he/she did. For the witnesses and most especially Angeal's fans, they thought that what the boy-girl did was a sign of disrespect but for Angeal, it was just nothing. That was a first for the newbies that someone was not intimidated by his rank. He was kind of happy at that.

In the second floor, Genesis whistled at what the boy-girl did. "Not bad… that… what? Boy or Girl didn't beat an eyelash on Angeal's presence. I wonder if he or she could still have his or her composure with you around, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shrugged at his friend's comment. His eyes followed a certain blonde boy-girl who just leaned on a wall and waited for the exam to begin.

Lazard approached Angeal and asked. "So? What does it say? Is that man/woman a boy or a girl? I can't tell with his/her voice his/her gender and his/her appearance didn't help either."

Angeal read the details in the paper and reassured Lazard. "Don't worry, it says here that his male, came from Nibelheim, eighteen years of age who goes by the name Raine Strife."

"Raine Strife, huh? Just by the name, I can't even tell if he's a boy or girl." Lazard commented as he pushed his glasses up.

"I know, right…" Angeal placed Raine's paper together with the other examinee's papers.

He scanned the room for Zack, only to see him talking to Raine.

* * *

Raine was leaning on the wall, waiting for the exam to begin. At first, she was tempted to use her older twin brother's name which was Cloud Strife but it would be a problem if someone in SOLDIER could recognize the name. She was left no choice but to use her real name. It was a good thing that it was a name that can be used to a boy or girl. With that, she was completely safe. As she kept on thinking about what to do next in finding her brother, an annoying man's voice kept on irritating her until she snapped her eyes open and glared at a certain raven-haired dude.

"Hey! Glad you're awake! I thought you are sleeping there! So what's your name? Where did you come from? How old are you? And most of all; are you a boy or a girl?" Zack asked Raine while completely oblivious on how annoying he is.

Raine straightened up and glared at Zack. "Shut up, puppy…"

Even though three words just came out from Raine's mouth, it was enough to pierce like daggers on Zack's heart. Her tone of voice didn't help Zack to ease his pain.

Zack slump his shoulders in depression and joined his fellow Second Class friends. "Ugh! A newbie told me to shut up… He even called me a puppy…"

Kunsel, one of Zack's friends, comforted him from his rejection. "Now, now… Don't cry Zack but that nickname really does suit you. Pfft…! Puppy…"

Zack glared at Kunsel due to his irritation at being called a puppy. "Kunsel!"

"Hmph… Barking Dogs should just be grilled." Raine murmured to herself which was miraculously heard by Zack.

"I've heard that…! You… You… Blondie…" Zack said while pointing an accusing finger at Raine. He almost lost his breath when his gaze met Raine's eyes. It made him unable to speak and his heart started to beat fast with reasons unknown.

"Is that the best insult that you could think of Zack?" Sebastian, who was also one of Zack's friends, asked him.

Raine resumed to her previous position and ignored Zack's presence.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SSSHHHIIITTT! This is bad! Am I turning gay?!" Zack panicked while curling himself into a ball in a dark corner.

"That's not even funny, man…" Essai sweatdropped as he looked at Zack. Just like Sebastian and Kunsel, he was also one of Zack's friends.

Lazard gathered all the examinees at the center of the room to tell them about the examination. Raine walked towards the center and listened to what Lazard would say. She swore to not let her real gender out.

If she wanted to find her lost brother… If she wanted to know the truth about him, then she must climb up the ranks and at the same time hide her real gender. Finding her brother was her top priority and she won't let anyone get in her way, not even an annoying, barking puppy that must be grilled.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Here's another FF7 Fanfic Series by me. This idea is bugging me like crazy… I have no other choice but to write this… Comments and Criticisms are highly appreciated. Please tell me what you guys think… It will inspire me in continuing this story.

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Rookie's Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII…**

* * *

**Unseen Veracity**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rookie's Exam**

The examinees gathered at the center of the room where Lazard told them to do so. Majority of them tried to get to know their fellow examinee except for Raine who refused to talk to anyone.

Raine stood somewhere in the center all by herself. She kept on thinking on what kind of exam the Shinra give to them will. Her alone time was cut when a man who has short, spiky, red hair approach her. She kept on ignoring the man who kept on talking to her.

The red-haired man was named Akai Halberd. He was nineteen years old that was born in Junon. He has white skin and about 10cm taller than Raine. People tend to tell him that he resembled Reno of the Turks a lot but honestly speaking, he doesn't have a clue on who was that person. He's friendly to everyone including with Raine who kept on ignoring him on their first meeting. His weapon of choice was a long spear that has some chains wrapped around its handle. Despite his friendly nature, he can be pretty hot-headed which made him a fire-specialty user like Genesis. He can't stand the ice at all. The only problem with him was that he can't handle a woman properly. Every time he got near to a woman, he started to hiccup non-stop.

"Hey! So what's your name? Out of all the aspiring newbies here, you are the only one who has some sense. Majority of them here just want to enter SOLDIER for the sake of their idols." Akai began to speak.

Raine remained quiet and refused to bond with Akai.

"You're pretty quiet, aren't you? Especially for a man…" Akai continued to speak like nothing happened.

Raine still continued to ignore him.

"At least give me your name… I'm Akai Halberd… You can just call me Akai." Akai bowed down a little to get a clearer view of Raine's face.

Raine raised her head to look at his eyes directly. Her beautiful face that was completely void of emotions made the said man blush. "Raine…"

After telling him her name, Raine left him all alone standing like an idiot. She really can't stand the presence of another person.

Akai began to hiccup non-stop while covering his red face with his right palm. "Wh… hic… Why am I… hic… hiccupping towards a man?"

* * *

Lazard stood in front of the examinees and explained to them the details of their examination. On his left and right sides was a cylinder container that was made out of glass. It was a device used in transporting soldiers to different places. Unfortunately, it was still a prototype but it was still usable enough to transport one person to another place.

"In order for all of you to be accepted in SOLDIER, each of you must pass the said exam. All of you will be transported to another place to test all of your skills. The places where all of you will be transported will be in random. Once you get there, a Third Class SOLDIER will be waiting for you in that designated place and he will tell you on what to do. Is there any questions?"

The examinees looked at each other while murmuring some words which Lazard couldn't understand. A hand was suddenly rose which caught Lazard's attention. The examinees moved to the sides to reveal who was raising a hand. It turned out to be Raine.

"Yes?" Lazard pushed his glasses upwards.

"In that place where we will be transported, are we going to fight real monsters?" Raine asked Lazard fearlessly.

Lazard smirked and answered. "Precisely… Any more questions?"

"If one of us died in the examination, will the company take full responsibility?" Raine asked again.

Lazard placed his hands behind his back and faced Raine's direction. "You don't have to worry about that. The Third Class SOLDIERs waiting for you all will make sure that none of you will die. If they already saw that you could no longer fight or things got out of hand, the Third Class SOLDIERs will step in to take you to safety. But that would mean that you failed the exam. Any more questions, sir?"

Raine remained quiet which told Lazard that she no longer have any questions.

Lazard faced everyone again to ask who was willing to go first. "Is there anyone who would like to volunteer first?"

The examinees looked at one another while trying to push one to go first. They all stopped when Raine stepped out of the group and approached Lazard.

"I assume that you would like to go first? Would you like to choose a weapon? Since you volunteered first, I'll give you the privilege to choose your weapon of choice." Lazard told her.

"I don't need it…" Raine replied coldly.

"But you don't have any weapons with you…" Lazard pointed out flatly.

Raine glared at Lazard which made him shut his mouth. Lazard sighed and gave her a man-made colorless materia.

"Use that materia once you finished your exam. It will transport you back here." Lazard handed the colorless materia.

Raine accepted the materia and went inside the device. A white light began to emerge from the device. Once the light disappeared, Raine had also disappeared leaving white orbs floating inside it until it disappeared.

Lazard sighed again. He can't believe that there was someone who will be reckless enough to take the exam without any weapons. He just hoped that the kid will survive. Looking at his face made him unsteady. It was also as if like he was looking on a woman's face. He faced the examinees again and asked for another volunteer.

A red-haired man stepped out of the group with a long spear at hand. "Heh! Akai Halberd is at your service!"

* * *

A ray of light landed on an open plain which has a few trees around it. Once the light disappeared, it revealed to be Raine. She looked around the place to look at the Third Class SOLDIER who was supposed to be waiting for her arrival.

"Where…?" Raine pondered to herself.

Another ray of light hit one tree which revealed to be Akai who was hanging on a tree branch.

"Ow…! Of all the places to get transported to, I've landed on a tree!" Akai complained. During his landing, he dropped his spear on the ground.

His spear was picked up by someone that made him stop struggling on the branch. The person who picked his spear was Raine. She stared at his unbelievable state and harrumphed.

Akai scratched the side of his face. "Um… Need some help here?"

Raine switched to a fighting position and swung Akai's spear to an arc which cut the branch where Akai was hanging. Akai fell on the ground with his face first. Raine threw the spear beside him and left.

Akai stood up while rubbing his face. He picked up his spear and followed Raine. "Hey! Wait! At least give me a chance to say thank you!"

Raine looked for the third class soldier who was supposed to be waiting for them. She stopped in her tracks when she saw some blood and claw marks on the ground. Akai bumped into her when she suddenly stopped. She looked at him over her shoulders and glared.

Akai took a few steps back and laughed. He scratched the back of his head due to his nervousness. "Um… Could you please smile even a little? You are pretty scary thanks to your glare."

"Hmph!" Raine looked away and checked on the claw marks and blood that was lying on the ground. She could even see some claw marks in the trees.

"What are you doing?" Akai asked as he kept on following Raine around.

He really found it strange when his bad habit started to surface before. Raine was a "man" so why was he hiccupping back then. He stared on Raine's face again and concluded that maybe because she looked like a girl that's why he was hiccupping. If only he just knew what his bad habit was telling him.

"I'm looking for the Third Class SOLDIER who is supposed to be waiting for us here. He's nowhere to be seen when I've arrived here." Raine answered Akai's question.

Akai's eyes widen in shock and he whistled. "Whoo…! You finally talked! I thought you don't know how to speak. What's your name?"

Raine sighed and walked. She followed the trail of blood that was leading them inside the forest. "I already told you."

"Huh? When?" Unfortunately, Akai didn't heard what Raine told him before.

Raine ignored Akai's presence again and continued to walk. Akai sighed and slump his shoulders when Raine went back to her quiet ways. Making her talk was quite a challenge for him. She would talk for a few seconds and then shut her mouth for who knows how long.

Akai was surprised when Raine suddenly ran. He continued to follow her until both of them stopped in front of a Third Class SOLDIER who was sitting on the ground and his back was on the tree. The SOLDIER was completely covered in blood. He was barely breathing due to his wounds and loss of blood. Raine approached the man quickly to make sure if he was still alive.

"Hang in there!" Raine said as she held the man on his shoulders. Her voice was louder compared to how it was normally.

Akai was even surprised to see a caring look on Raine's face. He never expected that an expressionless "boy" like her could show some concern.

The soldier cracked an eye open and held Raine's arms. "Get… out of… here… quick…"

The man lost his consciousness and dropped his hands to the ground. Akai approached the man and Raine quickly. The killing intent and smell of blood was getting in his nerves. "What happened here?"

"Take the SOLDIER back to the headquarters. He needs to get treated right away. I don't have any support materia with me to help him." Raine told her only company for now.

Akai looked at her and nodded. Due to Raine's small physique, she can't carry the muscular soldier. It was all left to Akai's care. Akai took the man and carried him on his back.

A growling sound was heard around the forest. Five wolves which were 3x its normal size appeared to surround them. Their eyes were red and their teeth were sharper and bigger compared to the normal ones. They slowly approached the two newbies like they were the most delicious food in the world.

"Uh-oh… Is this part of the exam?" Akai looked from one wolf to another.

"I don't think so…" Raine answered. "We have to go and inform those higher ups what happened here."

"Alright…" Akai nodded and he brought out the colorless materia that Lazard gave him as well.

Raine did it as well but as soon as she was about to use it, one wolf attacked them. The two moved sideways to avoid the attacking wolf. Unfortunately, Raine let go of her materia and it rolled somewhere far.

Akai dropped his jaw and shouted. "OI! YOU!"

"Shut up and go! That man will die if he remains here!" Raine ordered him again.

"But… You…" Akai tried to reason out.

"I'll get out of here on my own. Now go!"

Akai clicked his tongue and used his materia. He was left no other choice but to leave Raine on the five hungry wolves that were aiming to eat them. He was engulfed by the white light again. The ray of light shot to the sky again until it disappeared.

Raine raised her fist in a fighting position and examined her enemies. The five wolves ran and jumped towards her with their mouths open.

* * *

Most of the examinees have been dispatched. Some of them returned failing the exam while some passed it with no problem. Between the two devices used for transportation, a certain platform stood between it. It was the place where the examinees will appear once they returned from their exam.

White orbs began to gather at the center of the platform forming a shape of a human. The light dissolves and Akai appeared together with the bloody Third Class SOLDIER. Akai fell on his knees while trying his best to lay the man on the floor gently. Everyone looked at Akai's bloodied state. They were wondering on what happened to him. Angeal and Lazard ran towards him while calling some medic.

"What happened?!" Lazard asked while helping Akai in his feet.

Some medics appeared and began treating the man's wounds. They took him to the infirmary to give him proper treatment.

Akai shook his head to clear his mind from panicking. "I landed in some open plain and met with that blondie. When we get there, the Third Class SOLDIER that was supposed to be waiting for us was not around. That blondie started to search and when we found him, five wolves that were 3x its normal size began to attack us. To save that man's life, he told me to go first."

"What happened to the other one?" It was now Angeal's turn to ask.

Akai gasped and ran to one of the devices. "During the wolves attack he let go of his materia accidentally… SHIT! Got to go back! He's all alone there!"

Before Lazard and Angeal could even stop Akai from entering the device, he already entered and transported to where he was sent to before.

Angeal looked at Lazard to clarify something with him. "Are there wolves in the recruit's examination? I'm pretty sure they are only used on the Third Class Promotion Exams."

Lazard called Zack and Kunsel to help those two newbies in dealing those wolves. He was pretty sure that it was not part of the exam. "Zack! Kunsel! Go to where those two are and bring them back here!"

Zack walked towards them while rolling his shoulders. "Roger that!"

Kunsel saluted and went to the device. "Yes, sir!"

The two Second Class SOLDIERs went inside the devices. Zack was completely excited like a kid since that was the first time that he got to use the device. The two disappeared inside the devices and got transported to where Akai and Raine are.

* * *

Akai landed in the forest. He looked for Raine who just disappeared. As he walked around, he found Raine's materia. He picked it up and pocketed it. He got to find Raine before something happens to her. He heard some sounds and followed it. He kept on running until he stumbled on one of the wolves' dead body.

"Did he kill this one?" Akai asked to no one as he looked at the lifeless body of the wolf.

He resumed running until the trees before him cleared up. He reached an open space where Raine was continually fighting. He saw her spin around leaving numerous kicks on one of the wolves' rib cage.

The wolf which Raine kicked drop on the ground. She turned around to punch another wolf on the nose, making the impact threw it backwards.

Akai dropped his jaw when he saw Raine fight. It was as if like she was just dancing. "Wow! He's good!"

The third wolf used its claw attack on Raine which was evaded by her quickly. Unfortunately, she failed to see the fourth wolf jumped and attack her from behind. Seeing that Raine won't be able to respond in time, Akai threw his spear like a javelin. His spear hit the wolf's body which rendered it dead. He showed himself to her and stood behind her protectively.

Raine looked at him for a moment before resuming her attention to the remaining wolves. "Thank you…"

"Huh? What did you say?" Akai failed to hear it since he took his spear back and another wolf separated them.

Two wolves began to join forces and attacked Akai while one wolf faced Raine. The two wolves that Akai was facing jumped towards him. Akai twirled his spear to defend himself from the wolf and at the same time slash them with it.

Raine charged on her enemy. She gave numerous punches which were evaded by the wolf. The wolf took a bite on the left end part of her shirt which was torn a little. The two got separated and jumped in the air at the same time. Raine did a spin leaving a heel drop on the wolf's head. The force cracked its skull and it fell on the ground. It tried to stand up but it died later on. After defeating her enemy, she saw Akai struggling against the two wolves. He was using his spear to block the wolves' bites.

"Ack! They're pretty tough!" Akai complained while smiling.

Raine kicked the dead body of the wolf that she defeated towards the wolves. One of them was thrown to the sides while the other one released the spear which made Akai return to Raine's side.

"I guess that made us equal, huh?" Akai's eyes widen when he saw Raine's left arm bleeding. "Hey! Your arm! Does it hurt?!"

Raine glared at Akai because of his stupid question. "What do you think?"

Akai paid his attention back to the wolves. "Well… Your face doesn't show that you're hurt at all."

The two wolves joined forces again and used its poison breath on Raine and Akai which caught them off guard. The two fell on their knees and began coughing.

"Uh…!" Raine covered her nose quickly with her right hand.

Akai's hold on his spear had become tighter. "Damn it…"

The wolves began their attack again. The two rookies expected for the worst to come but it didn't come. They were surprised to see two Second Class SOLDIERs jumped in the middle of the fight and slashed the wolves into two. The body parts of the wolves fell on the ground. The two Second Class SOLDIERs namely Zack and Kunsel ran towards the two rookies to get rid of the poison. Zack gave an antidote to Raine while Kunsel casted an esuna spell to Akai. When Raine and Akai recovered some of their strength, Kunsel casts a cure to Raine. Her wounds began to stitch by itself until no sign of scar or wound can be seen.

"Are you two alright? It was a good thing that we made it in time." Kunsel said to the two.

Akai released a deep breath which he unconsciously was holding. "I thought I was done for…"

"Thank you for saving us…" Raine spoke which snapped the heads of the three men at her quickly.

Kunsel smiled and nodded while Akai looked away. He was blushing and his hiccups were threatening to attack him again. Zack whistled and ruffled her hair.

"You finally talked; blondie!" Zack grinned while ruffling her hair.

Raine elbowed Zack's stomach due to her embarrassment.

Kunsel looked at the other corpses of the wolves. On their way to finding them, they encountered a wolf's dead body as well. All in all, they saw three dead bodies of the wolves.

"By the way, did you two do this?" Kunsel pointed out on the dead bodies of the wolves that were still in a whole.

Raine looked away while Akai scratched the back of his head.

"Uh… Yeah! Kinda… But blondie here killed two… Despite his looks, he's got some hidden powers inside that small body of his…" Akai answered while telling the truth. There's no point for him to lie anyway.

Raine kept quiet as she ignored the strange looks of Kunsel and Zack. She was not that comfortable in the presence of other people.

"I see… I understand… I'll report this to Director Lazard once we get back." Kunsel told them.

Zack continued to grin at Raine. "Talk about potential, Blondie!"

Raine sent some piercing glare at Zack to make him shut up. "Stop calling me, Blondie!"

The three men laughed when they successfully extracted some emotion out of her expressionless face.

* * *

The four of them returned successfully to the headquarters using their colorless materia. Kunsel explained to Lazard everything that happened to all of them. After knowing all the details, Lazard found it wasteful to not credit what Akai and Raine did. He finally decided to accept the two in the cadet program.

Akai and Raine became a part of the 300 recruits who just passed the exam. Akai jumped for joy while Raine walked away leaving Akai jumping like an idiot.

"Hey! We've passed and we are now part of the cadets! At least try to celebrate!" Akai chased Raine who was now leaving the place.

Raine continued to ignore Akai like she never heard him. She finally overcame one of the obstacles but there were still more to come. She swore that she will overcome all of it just to find her other half.

"I don't have time to celebrate. I still have to find, brother…" Raine murmured to herself.

She walked passed through one of the Shinra scientists whom she failed to recognize. She didn't even react or beat an eyelash when she saw Sephiroth and Genesis walking pass her. Between them was this Shinra Scientist whom they really respect. This scientist's name was Gast Faremis. He has short black hair and moustache. He wore a white lab coat, brown pants and square-shaped glasses. He happens to be the Head of the Shinra's Science Department.

Professor Gast stopped walking and looked at Raine's back. The look of horror and concern was completely obvious on his face. "What? Cloud? Wait… No… That's not Cloud… He joined SOLDIER two years ago. No… It cannot be… Don't tell me that's his…"

Sephiroth and Genesis stopped walking. They looked at Professor Gast who just suddenly stopped. They followed his gaze and it landed on Raine's back.

"Is there something wrong, Professor Gast?" Sephiroth asked him in his deep voice.

"Don't tell me that feminine boy caught your interest, Professor…" Genesis said playfully.

Gast looked away and shook his head. "No… It's nothing, Sephiroth… and Genesis, I am not interested to young boys who look like a girl."

Genesis released a loud laugh which had somehow caught the people's attention. "If you're not interested, professor, then can I take him? That kid is full of mystery… Something tells me that he is full of secrets that need to be unlocked, starting with his true gender."

Sephiroth shook his head on Genesis' playful remarks

Gast sighed and continued to walk. He decided to find some time to talk with Raine alone. Finding her in this den full of men was something he never expected at all.

"_What a reckless girl! Did she come here to look for her twin brother? Oh… Cloud... Just where did you go? Your sister is in this den, full of men, pretending to be a boy! Top it off; there is this double blade commander who is kind of interested with her on whether she is a boy or a girl! Wherever you are, please show yourself… CLOUD!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hm… There is this idea coming in my head. It's another fanfic that is threatening me to write it down. I'll just tell some details, okay? It's a time-travel fic but it's not like any of those other time-travel ones. Here is its summary…

_Summary: _Cadet Cloud Strife was sent to the future thanks to the unknown materia that he discovered in his training. He saw everything including the future Sephiroth who was about to kill him. The effects of the materia died and he was transported back more into the past. Using the materia has its side effects, he became a she. "The hell with changing the past! I want my male body back!"

Should I write this one instead of continuing "Unseen Veracity"? (In short I'll replace "Unseen Veracity" with this one.) Or… Add this as one of my on-going stories? (But I'll be digging my own grave if I did that! *grips hair* but this idea is hunting me like an after effects of watching a horror movie!)

Ooohhh…! What should I do? Somebody HELP! DX

Thank you for the favourites and follows as well! ^o^

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


End file.
